


What happens in the stationary closet, stays in the stationary closet

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Regina comes to the station to keep Ruby company on a night shift, but their fun is rudely interrupted and their only choice is to hide in the stationary closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again you can thank jesswritingsome for this incredibly hot scenario. ;) Written for Red Queen Week Day 4 - Trapped.

Ruby yawned and stretched her body out, feeling the tension lessen in each muscle. For someone who was technically a creature of the night, she _really_ hated night shifts at the Sheriff Station... They were just so _dull_. Well, provided there were no villains currently threatening the town at least.

She put her feet up on the desk and leaned back in her chair, smiling as her ears picked up the familiar sound of heels clicking along the corridor.

When her visitor reached the doorway Ruby lifted her feet off the desk and spun her chair around to face her.

"Mayor Mills," she said with a smile and a nod, "it's a bit late for an inspection, don't you think?"

Regina leaned against the doorframe and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I just came to keep my girlfriend company, but if you don't want me here…"

She gestured over her shoulder at the way she'd just come in and Ruby laughed.

"Hey now, I never said that!"

Regina smiled and shrugged her jacket off, tossing it on a nearby desk.

"If you really want an inspection," she purred, her hands coming up to the buttons on her shirt. Ruby licked her lips in anticipation as Regina sauntered towards her, undoing the buttons one by one with every step, giving Ruby a tantalising flash of her black lacy bra.

"How about a body inspection?"

In an instant Ruby was up on her feet, crashing into Regina and kissing her hungrily. Regina's hands snaked around her waist, grabbing her ass. Ruby tangled one hand in her hair, urging her closer, the other hand cupping her breast, revelling in the feeling of Regina's nipple hardening through the lace under her palm. 

Ruby trailed open mouthed kisses down Regina's neck as she steered them backwards until Regina's back was up against the nearest wall.

Her mouth found Regina's again, and she reached down with both hands, sliding Regina's skirt up towards her hips.

Regina moaned as Ruby then sank to her knees in front of her.

Ruby grinned. She would never get tired of hearing that sound, or of knowing that she was the cause of it.

Reaching up she hooked her fingers under the sides of Regina's black lace panties, slowly sliding them down her legs and letting them drop to the floor.

She breathed in, savouring the smell and taste of Regina's arousal on the air. Werewolf senses made for really, _really_ , great sex.

Leaning forward she lifted one of Regina's legs, resting it over her shoulder.

At the first swipe of her tongue through already slick folds she felt Regina tremble and heard her head hit the wall behind her.

Ruby flicked her tongue gently over Regina's clit, enjoying the little whimpering noises she made.

Suddenly her ears picked up another noise, footsteps, further away but getting increasingly closer.

"Ruby…" Regina whined as she pulled away from her.

Ruby looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Someone's coming!"

A look of horror appeared on Regina's face. Ruby scrabbled to her feet and grabbed Regina by the hand, pulling her over to the door closest to them, opening it and bundling them both inside.

Just in the nick of time too. She heard the footsteps pause in the office doorway mere seconds after closing the door behind them.

Ruby glanced around them quickly, it was pretty dark, but thanks to her wolf-eyes she could just about make out that they were currently hiding in the stationary closet.

"Ruby?" Emma's voice sounded dully through the closet door.

Shit. That was not good.

"What do we do?" Ruby whispered, feeling panic rising in her chest.

They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, so for them to walk out of the stationary closet together would be a pretty big giveaway.

"Just wait in here until she leaves!" Regina hissed.

"She's not going to leave if she thinks I'm not here, I'm supposed to be on duty!"

"Ruby?" Emma's voice sounded louder this time, she was obviously headed their way.

Ruby strained her ears, listening for the sound of Emma's footsteps.

Suddenly she jumped as the sound of her phone's ringtone blasted out loud and clear from her jeans pocket.

Cursing under her breath Ruby pulled the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. It was Emma calling.

Crap, crap, crap! 

There was no way she wouldn't have heard that, and any second now she would open the closet door and find them.

Suddenly Regina was shoving boxes into her hands.

"This is not how I want my son's other mother to find out about us! Make. Her. Go. Away!"

Ruby stumbled backwards as Regina opened the closet door and forcibly pushed her out of it, closing the door again quickly behind her.

Turning her head Ruby was greeted by a very bemused looking Emma, standing in the middle of the office with her hands on her hips.

"Hey Rubes, whatcha doing?"

"Uh…"

Ruby looked down at the boxes in her hand.

"Staples! I was just getting some staples."

Emma tilted her head to the side, an amused expression on her face.

"But I filled up the stapler this morning."

"Well you know, you can never have too many staples!" Ruby laughed nervously, feeling her face get redder and redder. "Anyway, what about you, what are you doing here?"

"Uh-huh, right. I thought I'd bring you a coffee and a snack."

Emma held up the take-out bag from Granny's with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks, that's really sweet of you."

Ruby dumped the boxes of staples on the nearest desk and hurried over to Emma, taking the bag from her and putting one hand on her shoulder and attempting to steer her out towards the door.

"It's really late though, you should go home and get some rest. Aren't you on the morning shift?"

"It's not that late," Emma scoffed, shrugging off Ruby's hand and heading over to her desk. "Besides I brought enough for us both, thought you could use some company for a bit, I know how boring night shifts can be."

Ruby nodded dumbly as Emma sat down at the desk.

This was not going to plan at all.

"Well, you just gonna stand there or what?"

Shaking her head Ruby hurried over to the desk, pulling up another chair and setting the bag down. Emma immediately dove in and pulled out a bearclaw and a takeaway cup of coffee.

Ruby glanced over at the closed door of the stationary closet.

God, she could still smell Regina's arousal from here. Actually, it kind of smelled like it was getting _stronger_.

She closed her eyes, focussing on listening for Regina's heartbeat. There it was, god it was pounding, and she was panting too. Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from moaning when she heard the unmistakable sound of Regina's fingers working between her legs.

Emma was chatting away as she ate and drank, but Ruby barely heard a word. All she could think about was Regina, mere metres away behind that door, getting herself off.

Ruby crossed her legs, squeezing them together tightly. This was _torture_. She could hear Regina whispering her name as her fingers pumped in and out of herself, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to be back in the stationary closet with her.

Thank god Emma didn't have wolf-senses as well, because this would be awkward as hell if she could hear and smell what Ruby was.

"Aren't you going to eat your bearclaw?"

With a monumental effort Ruby turned her attention back to Emma, who was just brushing the powdered sugar off her face after finishing her pastry.

"I'll save it for later. I've, uh, actually got a lot of paperwork to do so I'll have it after. I should really get on with doing that now though, sorry."

Emma nodded and stood up, and Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

She started heading towards the door and Ruby followed, wanting to make absolutely sure Emma had left the building before dragging Regina out of that closet and finishing what she'd started.

When she reached the doorway Emma paused and turned back to face her.

"You know, it's really bad form to leave your girlfriend trapped in the stationary closet, especially one who used to be a queen. Maybe next time the interrogation room might be more comfortable? Plus you can play good cop, bad cop in there…"

Emma smirked and Ruby stood frozen to the spot, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

Then Emma reached into her pocket and pulled out something small and black, stretching it between her fingers like an elastic band and slingshotting it at Ruby, who caught it by pure reflex alone.

She looked down at the black material in her hand.

Oh god.

It was Regina's _panties_.

Ruby looked back up at Emma but she was already gone.

She gulped and glanced back over at the still closed stationary closet door, just as she heard the stuttering sigh of breath from inside it that signalled that its occupant had just finished herself off.

Shit.

Regina was going to _kill_ her.


End file.
